KMQ: The dinosaurs' tale
by Whiteling
Summary: It explains how the Pantheons and their friends ended up with the JP dinosaurs in the first place.
1. It starts

**AN: Like I mentioned, here's the**** separate fic taking place before E-witch's "Jawbreakers, bed knobs and broomsticks", it explains a few loose ends and how they ended up with a few dinos in the very first place. Well, here's the beginning enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

There almost seemed nothing out of the ordinary during the night on this isolated tropical island. But this one night would lead to yet another great change in the lives of a group of special young people.

_Isla Nublar_

_120 miles west of Costa Rica_

_Year: 1997_

For moments only the sound heard was the rain falling on dense foliage. Then a roar rises up from the jungle, deafening. The trees shake as something very, very large plows ahead through them.

There's a crash of lightning as a group of rough, armed men ran through the bushes shouting warnings. Five of them were carrying bags and holding them close as though they'd been looting treasure.

"Hurry to the boat! Here they come!"

More armed men were waiting on a large cruiser boat as their comrades rush over. They pull up and escape into the raging sea.

Behind them, anguished animal cries were drowned out in the rainstorm.

* * *

_Downtown Tokyo_

The streets were busy with people buying from the stalls there.

Among them was a group of young teens trying to buy unusual herbs.

Over the past year these youngsters have experienced the strangest of events many cases that the human population were quite ignorant of.

Every few years, the powers of the elements would choose a worthy owner to reside in for all eternity, therefore, that living being would become a guardian of the Ethereal Veil. And so as it is, their eternal gifts would not only be those of their respective element but the respect and friendship of the animal kingdom.

For thousands of years, each coming generation of Guardians grew stronger, and culminated in the arrival of eight girls - the strongest who'd form the Ethereal Guardians, the most powerful magical force ever.

"Careful with those!" instructed a girl wearing dark clothes to a merchant unloading some jars.

Zaira Baker, with her violet eyes, cynical views on ideals and dark colored clothes, she appears rather aloof, but she's actually good-hearted and independent.

"Why are we shopping here instead of the local stores?" asked a little girl with flaxen hair and green eyes.

She was Dana, the youngest Pantheon sister and guardian.

"Dana, we told you, it's because most of the missing ingredients we're looking for could be found here." replied Kylie.

Kylie was the palest of the Pantheon daughters, even though she was adopted. Her eyes were clear blue and her flaxen hair fell down to her waist. She was also quite unusual; what you'd call a 'bookish blonde wallflower', for she was quite shy and loved to read.

"Like any other store would actually sell sesame powder or something." A nearby boy said rolling his eyes.

Tony Goodman looked almost nothing like his sister.

Their eyes shape and bangs might be similar but they were different color. His hair was light brown and he had light blue eyes. Today he wore his trademark long-sleeved orange shirt and brown-green shorts.

His twin sister Sara was a straight-A student where he was average. She had long strawberry pink hair and a friendly disposition, not to mention a hard-working student.

"Yeah hand me a jar of that boomslang skin too." mentioned another girl to the vendor.

This one was needless to say, exotic – at to the Japanese locals. She had a wild mane of dark hair, sometimes decorated with the occasional beaded braid and there was a spark in her hazel-brown eyes that inspired confidence.

Which is true, Theo Schaffer was sassy, passionate and great at making wisecracks.

Today only five of the eight guardians were with their friends in the place gathering herbs and unheard bits for their potion-making.

Unfortunately, this particular marketplace not only sells unusual ingredients but also a few underground items as well. Such as the case with the earlier rough men were doing.

"You got the goods? "

"They're in here."

"Sure we should be taking these here?"

"This is as good as we decided."

One of them sets the two bags down on a stall next to another similar looking one. Out from one of the bags, two egg as large as cubic tissue box fall into a bag carrying girl gym clothes. At the same time, Theo had dropped her jacket on top the bag.

"And there you are." The merchant said to the teens after they each paid up.

Sara G. looked at her watch. "Yep, it's time."

The teens grabbed their bags. Theo picked up her jacket unaware she was also carrying something else.

However, instead of gym clothes the girls took the bags containing the eggs while the men took Kylie and Dana's gym bags.

Neither one of the youngsters had any way of knowing exactly what they were bringing back to Kibou manor.

_To be continued__…_

**AN:**** Leaving it off there for a while. Next one they find out what they got and start incubating. Don't forget to check out my new amvs on my Youtube page everyone. R & R!**


	2. Discovery

**AN: Sorry for the delay, y'know college and the planning for Halloween.**** Will eventually have a Halloween vid up just for the occasion, in the meantime I'm updating my other fics.**

_Last time, some armed men working for Biosyn (InGen's rival company) have stolen some unknown 'precious__ cargo' off a mysterious island and intend to smuggle it through the Japanese market._

_At the same time, some familiar youngsters were busy buying ingredients for vanquishing potions. _

_However by accident, the teens are in possession of the stolen cargo and have yet to find out exactly what it is…_

_

* * *

_

It was late afternoon by the time Beth and her friends returned to her home in Kibou Manor.

Already their other friends we're waiting for them inside the secret hiding place under the enormous apple blossom tree in the back yard.

Haruna with her cerulean eyes and mauve hair, was not only warm and level-headed, but was quite skilled with computers.

Behind her another girl, this one with bouncy wheat-colored curls and bright orange-brown eyes was leafing through the large red leather bound book – the Book of Secrets.

"Haruna? Bruce? Lisa? Yui?"

"Were in here." Bruce's voice called.

He was another male friend of the Pantheons besides Tony, Dib and Kurt. He was a brunette boy with warm charismatic chocolate brown eyes, a friendly smile and a courageous, faithful heart to boot.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Sara G. "We just didn't calculate how long we were downtown."

"I thought that you had a meeting or something with the school Martial arts team?" Lisa asked Beth.

Lisa Romero was rather an odd one at that. While she's stingy, insecure and neurotic – she's also a loyal friend. Her dark green eyes can be easily seen behind her small rectangular glasses and her shoulder length hair is orange with a pink streak.

Beth sighed. "Can't Lis, remember? Low profile."

She grimaced angrily at the memory. No matter how much she knew the risk, it still made her mad to be unable to use the skills she and her sisters had learned from their childhood friends – especially now that she's become a guardian.

"Right, that 120 hour binding potion."

Bruce set down a list, "Let's just see if we can get started on that potion before we forget."

"Sure we got the ingredients right in…" Theo reached in but her smile faded when she noticed that what they'd bought wasn't there in the bags. "Hey what happened to the powdered mandrake root?"

All the girls checked the other bags in shock.

"And the dragon scales?"

"And the gillyweed?"

Beth smacked her forehead, "Half the ingredients we bought today are gone! Instead all we got are -"

"_Eggs_!" gasped Dana.

The youngest Pantheon daughter reached in and pulled out one as large as a chickens egg except it had barely visible spots on them.

"Now we can hatch our own little birds!" she said delightedly.

"Wait, _hatch birds_?" Yui looked slightly taken back.

She definitely didn't recall looking after orphaned animals being part of the job.

Kylie was a little unsure. "Now Dana, we don't know if these are actually eggs that belong to birds…"

She was afraid that they might belong to some sort of reptile; a turtle she wouldn't mind but a crocodile, a lizard or s snake, it's a different story.

Lisa saw another egg this one was more oval-like and as big as a disc-man. She held it up, "I wonder how big an omelete would be with an egg this size?"

Half the girls glared at her.

"What?"

"We're NOT eating them!" Dana said angrily. "They're still warm that means they'll hatch soon!"

"She's right, besides look at this!" Bruce said, he then took another one and held it right up close to the lamp. "The light illuminates the egg showing the inside. And inside it was definitely something alive."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Dana on this one." Theo nodded.

Beth leaned over and put her ear to a particular large egg. It was indeed still quite warm and full of life.

"Yep. They need us." she sighed in resignation, "OK we're gonna have to take turns with the eggs."

Dana cheered.

"Alrighty then!"

"OK!"

Zaira looked to the redhead grimly, "Beth, clue: What if Kylie's right, just what're are we supposed to do if they turn out to be some kind of dangerous reptile?"

"I did give it a thought, we'll donate them to zoo or something if it's a cobra we get the jars ready and call a handler." Beth said seriously, "But for now we take good care of these eggs."

* * *

And so it was decided.

Theo looked after one medium-sized egg which she kept in very thick chest over an old age lamp (with some carefully surroundings in case it gets knocked over).

Kylie and Sara placed the five oval eggs into a drawer with a seventy-five watt bulb Lisa brought in.

Dana and Yui put the five chicken like ones atop them with a red and gold scarf t differentiate them from the first group.

Haruna put two distinctive ones well hidden in wooden closet drawer in HQ with lamp nearby to keep it warm

They all gave Beth the two large ones – because she was 'the leader' according them. This annoyed her at first but she agreed to take care of them too.

The next day, Kylie, Sara, Haruna and Zaira had begun researching on way to raise the eggs right and what to feed them.

During the colder climates they'd have to take turns with bulbs and making sure they're warm or not too hot. In nature once hatched, their mother would regurgitate food for the new hatched to eat.

"Good news little guy, I got the hang of this regurgitating business." Theo said to her egg, she then began making gagging noise briefly, "Hope you like burgers and Tambayaki. "

"Eww. Theo we could always just put the food in a blender," Yui said to her.

"But it's how it's done in the wild. Replied the streetwise fire guardian."

* * *

In the coming days, the guardians protected their eggs by adjusting the light and taking care of any leaks to keep out the rain. For the more nurturing times, the more sensitive ones would read stories or sing to them – however, ludicrous it sounded.

Eventually their hard-work would certainly pay off for one lazy Friday afternoon returning from school they visited HQ to check up on the eggs and much their surprise – they began to move.

Well, actually, Dana checked first then began shrieking excitedly for the others to some down and see.

"Guys, they're hatching!"

And they were all in for a big surprise…

**AN: Whoa the eggs are already hatching! Wonder what kind of animals will the girls see come out of their respective eggs? Don't mi****ss the next chapter to find out! In the meantime R & R!**


	3. Newly hatched

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've been trying to update on some fanfics too.**** Anyways here's the next chapter.**

_Last time, the Order of the Lion finds some unexpected cargo inside their bag upon returning from downtown. They decide to raise the eggs and hatch them Sometime later,__ Dana notices the eggs start to crack and calls everyone over. _

_What will emerge?_

_

* * *

_

Gathering around, the friends watch the show. Haruna's clutch was already slowly starting to emerge.

"I see a foot!" Theo cried

Dana squealed "I see an eye!"

Yui cried, "I see a neck!"

"I see a horn!" Kurt said excitedly.

"A horn?"

"What?" Haruna raised an eyebrow and leaned over to get a closer look.

The egg begins to crack and a small creature with a horned beaky mouth tries to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

"These are moving too!" Dana wailed. One of her eggs was moving. She gently reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, helping the infant out of its shell.

To her surprise it was a small, lizard-like animal, dark green with brown stripes along its back.

And it went on like this each girl went to their respective eggs nest to see them hatch until all the babies completely emerged from the eggs.

The gang finding them cute, say "Aw ..." while the little creatures just look at them curiously.

"But these aren't birds." Sara G. suddenly spoke up.

"What are they then?" Beth said as she patted one her own on it's head gently.

Lisa squinted a little, "Aliens?"

Everyone looks at her as if she were crazy.

"They're not aliens at all," Kylie said as she petted one of her 'babies' under it's chin. "I believe – and it's remarkable – that these are dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Zaira frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, they're supposed to be extinct."

"Except I think these must be from some scientific experiment or something – like that Malcolm guy claimed they were on the News at one time." suggested Haruna.

"Now that we got what animal order they're from, I think we better start sorting out what kind they are." Yui piped up.

Kylie frowned thoughtfully, then noticed the tiny curved claws on each the baby dinos foot. "Well, I think what me and Sara got here is a small pack of velociraptors. But these don't look at all like the _velociraptor mongoliensis_ I've read about."

"True these five look more like Deionychus or Utahraptors." nodded Sara G.

Beth looked at the two babies in her arms, "Now I could wrong in classifying these little guys, but I think they're young Tyrannosaurus rexes."

"The five little ones Dana has are procompsognathus."

"What about the one Theo's got?" Kurt questioned.

Sara G approached carefully and stroked the hatchling's neck and noticed something odd, "Looks like a dilophasaurus… but I don't remember them having a frill on their neck."

"And if I'm not mistaking what I've got here is a triceratops and a paralosophus."

They all exchanged worried glances. "Oh boy. . ."

"W-w-we'll try and keep them from eating the other," Tony said rather worriedly.

"It don't matter what they are, for now they're our kids now!" Theo said then turned to the baby dino in front of her and pulled it into her arms lovingly making it coo, "C'mere baby!"

"Yeah, but what're gonna feed them?"

* * *

Later we see Yui reading a book on birds of prey, to get ideas on how to feed the baby carnivore dinos.

"It says here that in most species, the female feeds the chicks by tearing off small pieces of flesh from prey provided by the mate. Oh, gruwesome! " She cringed, "In a few species, such as Old and New World vultures and secretary birds, food is regurgitated to the young. Ewwww!"

Told you! Theo shrugged as she gently washed her dilo, which she named Henbane. "We're just gonna have to improvise. We'll give em burgers and see if they can get used to eating cattle or fish and stuff."

"OK then," Lisa said taking the book from Yui, "Now let's see what time we ought to feed each of them…"

She looked through the pages until she suddenly yelled: "What they mean 6 to 8 times a day?"

**AN: And so begin parenthood for the gang, taking care of the young dinosaurs. But that's not the end of the fic, no more to come soon!**


	4. Taking care of the babies

**AN: Very much sorry for the delay inspiration is fickle in my case.**

The group had a lot of work ahead of them.

First of all, The herbivores had to be fed specific benevolent plants and vegetables for their diet – liquefied until they can feed themselves, naturally. For the baby carnivores they had to get some of the best meat to liquefy them until they're a little older.

The store clerk stared in surprise as Theo, Bruce and Tony made the purchase. "Is all this meat for you?"

Theo said shaking her head, "No they're for some friends."

As you can imagine it wasn't be easy. The youngsters practically had to schedule their time to feed and look after the babies discreetly without letting anyone else know about it. Of course feeding them more four times a day also meant having to feed them during sleeping hours too.

The effort of having your own alarm clock waking you up around three in the morning can take a lot of energy out of you. And it was clearly taking it's toll on the kids.

Tony and Bruce are seen leaning against the wall fast asleep inside the dug-out during P.E.

Kylie, Sara, Yui, Lisa and Beth are seen snoozing the library but weren't told off because they were being so quiet.

Dana was constantly falling asleep in class so much her friends had to gently shake her awake so she wouldn't get in trouble.

And Zaira had to listen to loud music on her MP3 to stay awake on the bus.

It went on like that until finally one night, after their plates have been filled, thanks to a snoozing Tony and Lisa, the young dinosaurs had begun to eat the food all on their own.

* * *

It was on a Saturday afternoon that Dana made a suggestion.

"I think we should start naming them."

"Like what?"

Beth holds up one of the rex hatchlings "Well, _Rex_ is latin for king and I've got one female here. So, how about Esther? Y'know like Queen Esther?"

"Yeah, Queen Esther." Theo said, liking the sound of it. She patted the young dilo into her arms.

Beth turned to the mnale rex in her left arm, "Then I guess I'll have to name you Samson. Something strong you can live up to."

Sara G and Kylie were sitting Indian style watching the young raptors.

"Well then since the strongest female is the one in command, I think I should name this one Hippolyta, after the great queen of the amazons." said Kylie

"Then I guess we'd have to give the others some strong names too! They do travel in packs."

"Jason, Achilles, Delilah and Clymene?"

And so the youngsters spent the next few months, raising the dinosaurs to the best of their abilities. In time the bond with the hatchlings strengthened with their respective 'parent'.

However like with all babies, they grow up fast.

**AN: Ok that's one chappie for this one. Will try to advance my others fics the best I can.**


	5. Roll back the rock!

**AN: Sorry for the delay had been planning the chapter for this one and other fics for quite a while.**

Five months later, the animals have grown quite large.

Eventually, the girls had to let the young dinos out for exercise and for suitable habitats, since they soon won't fit into the underground hideout.

Then one day, the gang had carefully led their respective dinosaur to a metal fence enclosure (the kind you usually find in schools or basketball courts).

Henbane hops playfully out towards her 'mother' hooting all the way.

"No, no, no baby." Theo said gently guiding her back inside. "You stay right here and be good."

Kylie and Sara patted their raptors on the heads softly.

"You all stay here in the foliage and eat up," Sara G. told them, "We gotta go a charity event raising fund for preserving most likely where you and everyone else came from."

A few yards from them, Beth was talking to her rexes. "We'll come back and bring you treats, ok?"

Dana and Yui had to put the compys into a larger part of the garden where they wouldn't be crushed by the bigger dinos. It was difficult but they got a good whiff of the food, Tony had with him.

"Tony do you really have to carry those doggie bags of burgers around?"

"Hey it's my lunch!"

Nearby, Zaira was trying to lead the trike into the enclosure and Haruna had to guide the para with a branch.

"Come on, you've to remain here till we come back."

The triceratops snorted.

"Oh don't give me that attitude, junior!" Zaira scolded, "Now I'm talking like my dad."

"I can't believe how big they all got." Bruce said to the girls. "Give them a year and they'll be the size of your house."

"Not that big but I get the point."

"I can't believe we managed to keep fifteen dinosaurs in the backyard and still nobody else's seen them!" Lisa said in disbelief.

"Better get going guys, or we'll be late! Kurt called, "And we're in the mini-concert!"

* * *

The event in question was fundraiser sponsored by General Pantheon and various philanthropist/ business friends at one college; where a good number of people, Greenpeace folk and animal lovers are attending a dinosaur based festival for the preservation of the Islas nublar and Sorna.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the festival fundraiser to benefit the preservation of Islas Nublar and Sorna's prehistoric wildlife."

Tony and Kurt are performing a song with some dancers.

Kurt: _Rrrrroll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
When the earth was smoking  
And the lava flowed_

In the VIP section are the Pantheons and a few contacts. Behind them, Beth, Kylie and Dana just manage to sneak in and sit by their family. Vegeta shoots them a suspicious 'where have you been?' look.

Tony: _Roll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
And blow your cool  
Just like a volcano_

Both: _Snap your fingers  
And stomp your feet!_

_Soakin up a little  
Of the jungle beat_

In the yard, the dinos hear the music and are enthralled.

_Roll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
And sing this song with me_

_Roll back the rock__!_

Audience: _Roll back the rock!_

_Turn back the clock!_

Audience: _Turn back the clock!_

Tony and Kurt: _Roll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
And sing this song with me_

Meanwhile the dinosaurs literally get out of their enclosures and start following the music.  
_  
_Tony: _Turn back the clock  
Maybe you can see  
Why the 20th century  
Appeals to me_

Back with the girls, Theo was getting some snacks. Then out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn she'd seen something hop through the props. Zaira who was watching the show with a small indulgent smile was tapping her foot distractedly until she feels the faint rumble. Huh?

Kurt_: So much to learn  
And so much to do  
And a zillion wonderful  
Things to chew!_

As the two boys continued singing on stage, slowly some familiar figures emerge watching Kurt dance intently.

From their spots, the girls and Bruce all cringed worriedly. The dinosaurs were out of their enclosure!

Any moment now the people will probably see that they were the true thing!

_If youre thinking this guys unreal  
Just imagine how I must feel_

The audience screamed not in fear but in wild delight. They thought the 'animatronics' dinosaurs were amazing!

_Just imagine how I must feel  
Human beings  
Mmmm what a meal_

Roll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
And sing this song with me….

At the last bit of the verse, Esther and Samson chose to roar with the other dinos emitting their own vocalizations.

Finally, Kurt and Tony turn around and spot them. And they yell.

Everyone stares at them as if saying: "Hey, why'd you stop?"

Tony pulled at the collar of his shirt with one finger. Kurt gulps then looks back at the juvenile dinos, who only look at them happily.

From the audience, Yui mouths: "Keep going keep going!"

The two performing boys strike a pose to keep up appearances and continue.

Both: _RRRRRRRRRRoll back the rock!_

Audience: _Roll back the rock!_

_Turn back the clock!_

Audience: _Turn back the clock!_

Both: _Roll back the rock  
Till the dawn of time  
And sing this song with me!  
_

The dinos had lumbered around to music but unfortunately they didn't see the props and dropped the curtains prematurely.

For a stunned moment the audience stared then applauded. Kurt crawls out from under the curtains and says to the crowd: "And that ladies and gents, is what we mean by bringing down the house!"

**AN: Oh boy, the jig is up for the kids!**** BTW don't be surprised, animals react differently to music in more ways than one.**

**Don't miss the next chapter where the kids have to confront their folks about hiding the dinosaurs.**


	6. Argument case

**AN: Hello everyone and here's the next chapter for the prequel to E-witch's fanfic Jaw breakers bed knobs and broomsticks: The dinosaur's tale. Last time the jig is up now we see what happens afterwards.**

Soon after the entire even with a little help from the Pantheons' contacts in the ministry, they were able to bring the dinosaurs back to Kibou Manor along with the gang.

Luckily, all the philanthropists had thought the 'animatronic dinosaurs" were amazing and had decided to double their investment in the fund so General and Dr. Pantheon had leave to make arrangements.

However this meant the youngsters had to face the full-wrath of Bulma and Chi-chi.

* * *

As two of the nagging women say 'no' the camera pans to each young dinosaur.

"No!"

We see Samson and Esther looking nonplussed.

"No!"

We see the two herbivores asleep in outside. And Henbane asleep in Theo's arms.

"No!"

We one of the compy's yawn.

"No!"

And we see the young raptors staring.

"No! This is not just a dinosaur this is an entire herd!" Chi-chi yelled, "You've even got more carnivores than herbivores!"

Bulma added, "Look I know they're were precious then but these are wild animals they don't belong in the city. And very soon they're all going to get even bigger!"

"They'll destroy the house and very soon the neighbors will find out!"

The teens all stared them down while Haruna looked outside at her sleeping paralosophus.

"They would be a lot of trouble…" she said softly.

"Fifteen dinosaurs is far beyond trouble!" shrieked Bulma.

Dana looked up at her, "Well was I a lot of trouble when I was little?"

"Actually… that's…"

"What about when there were now three of us?"

"Well would you rather have had less trouble and stopped after having me?" asked Beth.

Chi-chi pointed out harshly, "You're young people – magical or not, THESE are dinosaurs!"

Yui cried, "These are OUR children!"

"We saw them hatch and they've imprinted us!" Sara said earnestly, "They think we're their mothers, and we feel they're our own!"

Zaira spoke up, "Their eggs might've ended up in our bags somehow- most likely they might've been smuggled out of their home but as if anything happened to them now, we couldn't live with ourselves!"

Kylie added, "And we've been responsible we've gone through Tartarus and back for these little guys and if being responsible means we have to lose them to please you well then I hate responsibility."

"We kept em alive just like our folks and the good people who cared did." Theo said sternly.

Beth held her two rex hatchlings protectively. "And you're not gonna take em away from us, not you or anyone else nuff said!"

Bruce then suggested calmly, "Listen, if we keep them now, we can still train them to be able to survive in the wilderness out there when they're older."

Bulma and Chi-chi looked at them and they knew they weren't going to win this argument.

"Fine!" Bulma huffed, "But you're all going to have to teah the basics they need if they're ever going to return to Isla Sorna."

The teens cheered and went to hug them 'forgetting' they were still holding some of their young dinosaurs.

"No! No, don't bring them over to me!"

"Hey! No stop!"

It was going to be tough but right now the youngsters were feeling pretty confident. Little did they know was that very soon the bond between them and their 'young' would be put to the test.

**AN: Well the two nagging women caved in, now the kids are going to have to teach them to fight like in the wild.**


	7. Training time

**AN: Sorry for the delay, busy with driving lessons, making an amv and planning for the next reunion with my high school classmates.**** Anyway here we continue with the story.**

Training the young dinosaurs was much easier said than done. Because unfortunately, neither herbivore nor carnivore have learned to be aggressive – except when they eat.

Lisa slumped down on a tree stump, "They're just not getting it."

"They're gentle they don't know how to be vicious," Dana said as she and the girls watched them look around themselves in the enormous garden that was their backyard. "I like them this way."

"So will every other large carnivore!" Zaira said sternly, "The only way they're gonna survive in their natural habitat is to be wild."

Sara G. nodded, "She's got a point, they've got to learn to defend themselves."

"Alrighty from the top everyone," Beth sighed, then turned and called over her shoulder, "Samson! Esther!"

The two rexes walked towards their 'mother'. 

"Come on over here." Theo whistled for her dilo.

Nearby, Tony, Kurt, Haruna, Zaira and Bruce were trying to teach the two herbivores.

"Right, this time 's gonna be the allosaumus- the apata-well the other meat eaters!" Tony said to them, "And you're gonna gang up on him and hit with your tail and horns."

"Kurt, you ready?"

"Ready!"

Haruna steadily held on to her the leash holding the juvenile paralosophus. "Now remember: Kurt is just a pretend monster, you be gentle."

Zaira sat on her trike's back. "OK, just like you carry me around except you're gonna charge straight at him with your horns, but don't damage him alright?"

"GO!"

Kurt hunched his shoulder to make himself look more menacing, bearing his teeth and growling viciously. "Here comes the scourge of space: Kurt, the amok vampire sentry!"

Artax, the paralosophus, trumpeted once then turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, with Haruna trying to hang on to his leash.

"No, no, no! Artax, stop!" Haruna wailed as she was dragged along.

Same with Zaira who was still on Triny's back, she had to grab onto a tree branch to escape the wild ride.

Bruce leaped to grab Artax's leash but missed and landed face first. Tony was next but he too missed and fell down. And it was all they could to keep out of Triny's way – a panicky triceratops was just as dangerous as an angry one.

"Was I too vicious?"

"I don't know." Haruna said morosely, "I'm not even sure if they'll ever understand."

_You're trouble_

_You're my little complication_

_You're trouble_

_And you won't do what you're told_

"Unfortunately we took them home without knowing full well what would come out of the eggs." Sara G. said quietly as she patted on of her and Kylie's raptors.

_Everyone can see_

_that you get the best of me_

We see Theo, Kylie, Sara G., Dana, Yui and Beth trying to teach the carnivores how to be aggressive with little success.

_Running out of patience_

_I don't have anymore_

And they try to get them to chase something as practicing hunting in the wild they only manage to a few large trees knock over. Oops._  
_

_The minute that __I turn my back_

_there's something on the floor!_

_Oh, you're something._

_Defying all description_

That night, the Pantheon girls try to convince Vegeta to let the dinos sleep inside but he says no.

"How do you expect them to be wild if they still think like they've just hatched yesterday?"

"Tomorrow we promise!" Dana pleaded

"No, they sleep outside!"

_You're something_

_Such a handful down you know?_

Unfortunately, their wails and cries woke up everyone in the mansion. Not to mention the neighbors were already becoming suspicious.

_The camera lights in action_

_And you drive me to distraction_

The lights turn on and we see Beth, Kylie and Dana walking out towards them.

"It's ok we're here."

Each pulls out some sleeping bag and curled up by their 'babies'. Kylie sleeps in the center among all five raptors wile Dana carefully builds a wall so she wouldn't hurt the compies as they sleep.

While sleeps in a hammock just above the two rexes' heads.

_But baby I still love you so_

_And I wouldn't miss a thing you know._

_Though maybe for an hour or so._

The girls smile at their hatchlings good night before falling asleep.

_Oh little one__, I love you so…_

Tomorrow would be another day.

**AN: That's it for now trying to advance other fics before I procrastinate again.**


	8. The first test

**AN: The following situations may come off as a little strong but don't worry there's nothing scary disgusting just a close call. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Sometime during the week, Professor Inukai had to carpool the youngsters after class as a favor for the Kasugas. However, Sara was nowhere to be found.

"Tony, where is your sister?" inquired the professor, "Did the teacher make them stay after school?"

"Uh, not that I know sir, we don't always have the same classes together." replied the boy.

Haruna sighed, "We'll get her."

Her uncle looked a little doubtful but agreed, following his niece out of the car and towards the school entrance.

Theo, Zaira and Bruce got out of the car just to stretch their legs for a moment, at that same time a security guard looked over at them with a jeering glance. "Well what have we here?"

"We're just being picked up from school." Tony replied casually.

"I don't believe I was talking to you little man."

"Little man?" Tony scowled.

The security guard sneered at Theo and Zaira. "Who's car is this?"

"It belongs to Professor Inukai."

"Oh yeah? Then let me see the license and registration."

"Can't because you're a stranger." Dana said candidly.

Theo shrugged, "She's got a good point."

The security guard glared at them. "OK, all of you get in the car and get out of here. "

Beth chuckled sarcastically. " We would pal, except…A) we happen to be underage, b)we can't drive. And c) the only real trustworthy adult just went inside with his niece to pick our friends."

"Little lady, this is what I do I keep vandals –" he shot a nasty glance at Theo and Zaira "-off the school property, _get in the car. _All of you."

Theo mockingly looks over her clothes then laughs bitterly. "So you assume I'm a bad news just cuz I'm of mixed race and dress like a hip hop star? Boy you're a sad, sad strange man."

The man's face began to turn red with anger. "Final warning, GET IN THE CAR!"

Luckily, the professor and Haruna walked right up to overhear the last part.

Professor Inukai cleared his throat loudly. "Is there a problem here?"

"Telling these little tramps and lout to move their car off the school."

Professor Inukai crossed his arms and says coolly, "That car happens to be mine. I know these youngsters, they're my niece's friends, he pulls Haruna forward, "And you sir, are an abhorrent bigot, now unless you wish for me to speak to your superiors about your abysmal behavior I suggest you stand aside and allows us to leave peacefully."

The security guard looked affronted and stepped back.

While they were in the car the girls talked amongst themselves.

"I've already seen enough of that look before!" Theo said darkly, "You know the one that says: 'Get lost, we don't like your kind'. Saw it today on some losers at the bus stop – y'know some of those street thugs with shaved heads."

Zaira just pressed a few buttons on her blackberry, "Maybe you're being a little too overly sensitive."

"I'm not being paranoid, they don't like me or anyone different from their stupid white supremacist lies!"

Yui shrugged, "Join the club, the word is: some grown ups started to diss me because my schoolmates and I led the riot rally against their awful anti-Semitist ideas at one street."

Zaira blinked in surprise, "I never pegged you or Haruna for having radical integrative ideas."

"You should've seen me and Lisa when we tried to get signatures," Haruna commented. "But speaking of friends, where has Sara gotten to?"

Beth suddenly straightened up, "Now I remember! She said she met this so-called agent that was impressed with some of his quiz results as that cram school down by Shibuya, said to come down somewhere one of these days…but I don't think Sara would be naïve enough to believe it. " But then her face became ashen with concern, "Would she?"

Her friends shared her worry. "I hope she's okay. "

Beth's cellphone suddenly rang. "_Ne_? _Mushi-mushi_? Kylie? No, she – what? OK, we'll see you there in fifteen." She hung up.

"What happened?

"It's the dinos, the raptors were edgy and had gotten loose. Kylie and Dana just went after them with the rest following." Beth said seriously.

Everyone gasped or groaned. If the dinosaurs were loose it spells trouble – who knows what can happen?

* * *

Meanwhile Sara G. had no idea that she had just walked into a trap. She was a little doubtful while talking to the man, when they walked into the building and saw a few camera equipment and the couch. She'd thought she'd be seeing important people to get her a scholarship.

(AN: Go with me I'm not sure how the system works.)

"Your uncle lets you do anything around doesn't he?"

"Tony and I have known him since we were little, I'm pretty trustworthy."

All too fast, Sara was completely off guard when the guy grabbed her forearms saying, "Oh you're pretty alright."

Naturally she struggled.

"Let go! Are you crazy?" she yelled.

"You're so pretty. " the creep murmured, "You have beautiful eyes such velvety skin."

Immediately Sara began to struggle, "Stay back. No! No! Lemme go! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to make you mine!"

"NO! HELP!"

Little did she know that the Great Creator had dealed the water guardian a helping hand: First there was a low hissing growl then a vicious screech.

And then something jumped on the man's back making him scream and let go of Sara.

The girl opened her eyes just as her attacker was pulled off her – and into a pack of violently angry velociraptors.

At the same time, Kylie came running in.

"What's going on in here?" she cried then noticed the scene, "Oh!"

Sara scrambled to her feet, "Alright, Hippolyta, Delilah, all of you that's enough!"

The raptors backed up but they still gave warning snaps at the guy.

Kylie motioned for Sara and for them to escape. "Hurry let's get out of this place!"

And they fled the scene as fast as they could go.

* * *

Once they'd put some distance between themselves, the raptors nuzzled their second mothers affectionately as though comforting them from the terrible ordeal.

"Did we all lose sight of him?" Kylie questioned.

"I think so."

"What happened?"

Sara put her face in her hand in embarrassment, "I'm such an idiot how could I have been so thick to go with that weird all by myself?"

Kylie hugged her friend. "Well, that's all in the past. Right now we may have a greater problem: the other dinosaurs are loose."

"What?"

"And we've got to retrieve them before someone else does."

"Right, let's go!"

And they ran off with their pack.

Sara wouldn't be the only one saved by the wild creatures she and her friends had hand raised, the other girls' bond with them would soon be put to the ultimate test much sooner than they think.


	9. Daring rescue

Meanwhile, the other girls had searched through the neighborhood all day and soon find themselves in the darker and more dangerous part of the streets.

Unfortunately in those area many were quite narrow-minded and vicious there.

Yui notices that some strong burly looking men with shaved heads were walking menacingly up to them.

"Hey girls…?" She squeaked, "I think we just walked in on their turf by accident."

The girls looked around and tensed. They all backed up against each other in a protective circle.

One of the five thugs jeered, "Well look it what the cat threw up: three white yuppies, a preppy poseur, an emo tomato and a black skank. "

"Listen pal, we don't want any trouble." Theo said defiantly. "We're just looking for our pets, you got a problem with that?"

"You guys hear something? Sorta squealing sound?" one of them claimed, making the girls scowl indignantly.

The nerve of him!

"Hey don't insult my friend that way!" Beth yelled.

It was bad enough that security guard was prejudiced against Theo and Zaira because they were black or semi-goth – now they had to deal with these white supremacist freaks too?

"These boards think they run the whole world."

One swung a chain at Theo and she ducks.

"Alright no more miss nice redhead!" Beth yelled.

She aimed a punch at one of the thug's face but her arm is grabbed she's flung away against some trash cans.

"Ow…stupid binding potion." she grumbled.

And just when she needed her fighting strength the most!

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara, Kylie and their pack had just found Triny and Artax when they heard Beth's pained cry as she was slammed away.

"That sounded like Beth and the others!" Sara gasped.

Kylie put her hand to mouth in shock, "Then they're in danger!"

They crowded to their 'babies', pleading with them to help find their friends.

"Hippolyta, Triny, Artax - ALL of you find the girls!" Sara urged.

The dinos listened intently then began sending vocal signals to one of another. Before the two girls knew it, they were off into the alleyway with Kylie quickly dialing to call the boys.

* * *

Yards away, the other dinosaurs heard their 'mothers' cries and began to follow the sound in concern for them. Samson and Esther approached the open doors to old big warehouse and squeeze themselves through it.

* * *

Henbane followed Theo's shouts too only to find herself facing a closed off alleyway. She glances around and sees a few old trashcans and boxes nearby. She lets out a soft hiss then hops on top of them and jumps clean over the wall to the other side.

* * *

"Look, this is dumb!" Zaira was saying to the skinheads.

She might not bee keen of using her powers for personal gain or other petty matters, but she'd certainly would rather use them fullforce if it means defending herself and her friends from these goons!

Don't disappoint my gal, Theo said and aimed a roundhouse kick on one of them. But then another slammed his fist against the side of her jaw knocking her to the ground.

When she brought her hand top her mouth she saw that she was bleeding.

The thug who hit her leered and raised a knife, "Well we don't need anymore of you scum around here, so say -"

But he was cut off as a loud hissing/rattling was heard.

Theo glanced over the guy's shoulder in time to see a brightly colored fan around flare wildly around Henbane's neck. Then the short dino reared her head back and spits!

_SPLAT_! A big glob of black goop smacks onto the thug's eyes making him scream in agony and drop the knife.

"Get that thing and get rid of the broad!" One of them hit Beth.

However that was another grave mistake.

A loud resounding roar echoed throughout the alleyway.

Esther's massive head descends down from above. A set of six-foot jaws clamp down on the man's leg. Eighteen-inch teeth sink deep, and the helpless wretch screams as Esther pulls him off Beth.

Samson now steps into the alleyway, joining his sister.

Kylie and Sara arrive with the pack.

One of the thugs foolish tries to club the new arrivals but Hippolyta grabs it between her teeth and pulls back, forcing the creep to the ground.

Another tries to strike Yui with a chain but another one of the raptors lunges, leaping twelve feet into the air and right on his chest.

Zaira and Haruna jump out of the way as Artax and Triny try and trample their attackers.

Samson grabs hold of a skinhead in his teeth and hurls him against the brick wall.

The dinosaurs efforts sent their attackers running in fear, taking their wounded with them.

"I can't believe it!" Zaira said in shock then her face broke into a smile as she went to hug Triny, "They did it. _They really did it_!"

"They did!" Kylie said happily, "They did it! They saved us!"

Henbane still had her frill exposed, growling lowly in the direction the vandals ran off. Theo approached and threw her arms around her neck gently, "Easy girl, easy, I'm okay now baby."

The dilophosaur relaxed and let out a few happy hoots.

Beth reached out her arms an d tried to hug her rexes as best as she could on the side of the lower jaws. Esther, Samson, you two were great.

Sara took this opportunity to hug the raptor pack as well in thanks. "Thank you guys, that's the last time I let a stranger talk me into being alone with him."

"Now our folks _will have_ to let you stay." Beth said confidently.

But could they?

**AN: Awesome huh? A little rushed but best I could think of. Don't miss the last chapter to this small ficlet.**


	10. Epilogue

**AN: ****Sorry if I cut this way too short but I think it'll do. OK we're here at the finale, now that allows me to get started on my Ariel of the Night fic. **

Of course, the dinosaurs showing their wild side and self-defense mode meant that they were ready to be reintroduced into the wild.

It saddened them but the goodbye was a bittersweet one. Many would think that as the dinosaurs grew, they would forget their surrogate mothers but the circumstances say otherwise.

However secret agreement was arranged that the animals would remain with the Pantheons on the Japanese mainland for Spring and Summertime, but all fourteen would return to their island home at the beginning of Autumn. And at the end of summer, the guardians were always there to see their "kids" off into the island; and would receive monthly reports on their living there thanks to undercover alliance agents willing to see the dinosaurs up close.

It went on like that for an entire year – even when a group of young elementary school students from the United states had arrived in the foreign exchange program, unknowing they will embark into an extraordinary adventure.

And the fic: "Jaw breakers, bedknobs and broomsticks" was about what had occurred there.

For all of them, this was just another chapter in the beginning.

**AN: And there you go, don't forget to check up every now and then on my Spellbinding destinies fic, it's reaching it's final chapters and for the beginning of my new long fanmake: Ariel of the Night.**


End file.
